Interruptions & Irritations
by BossVicCossWynch
Summary: Austin and Ally have been alone on tour together for the entire summer; and now that they're back in Miami, all they want is a little privacy but nobody seems to want to give it to them. Slightly AU - sonic boom is still open but there's a couch in the practice room, ha! AUSLLY ONE SHOT.


Austin was sitting on the couch in the practice room, strumming mindlessly on his guitar.

He was waiting for Ally to finish her shift downstairs so they could start working on a new song for her.

He was becoming antsy. He was tired of waiting for her, he wanted her to be there next to him _now_.

Ever since they had returned from Ally's tour, they had had very little alone time together. Sure they'd had alone time, just not as much as they had come accustom to while on tour.

On tour, they were always together. Yes, there were other people around but they didn't really hang out with them.

They had gotten used to so many things that weren't a part of their normal everyday life.

They got used to falling asleep in each others arms on the couch or in one of their bunks. They got used to early morning make out sessions before Ally had to go to rehearsal. They got used to being together 24/7.

They were happy to return to Miami and be with their friends and family again, but they weren't fond of the fact that they had to go back to sleeping at two separate houses.

He heard the door open and looked up to see his beautiful girlfriend enter the room.

"Hey baby." she said, a mischievous tone in her voice.

"Hey." he replied, looking up at her from his spot on the couch. "You ready to work on the song?"

"About that..." she said, sitting down next his outstretched legs on the couch.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"I was just thinking maybe... We could... Work on the song later and do something else now..." she said leaning closer to his face.

"Hmm... That depends... What would we do now?" he asked, watching her face inch closer to his.

"I'm sure we can figure out something." she said quietly, before smashing her lips to his.

He responded immediately, tilting his head to deepen the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth.

Ally moved her hands to his shoulders and began pushing him back against the couch cushion, his hands roaming down the sides of her body as she did so.

He was laying on his back at this point so she moved her leg over his body to straddle him, settling her hips down on top of his, eliciting a moan from him.

She moved her hands down and snaked them under his shirt, feeling the hot skin on his toned stomach sending shivers down her spine as his hands moved to cup her backside, giving it a firm squeeze.

Just as things were really heating up, the practice room door suddenly flew open, causing Austin and Ally to tear their lips apart, startled.

"I can't believe Dez!" Trish said storming in, completely ignoring the current position that Austin and Ally were in.

"Um... Trish..." Austin said.

"We were kinda in the middle of something..." Ally said with an irritated tone in her voice.

"Do you wanna know what he did?!" Trish asked them rather loudly, still fuming over whatever Dez did.

"No actually we don't care what Dez did, so if you could just-" Austin stated.

"We were in his basement watching "Mystical Mark", right?" Trish began telling her story, continuing to ignore Austin and Ally's request.

Ally let out an irritated sigh and placed her head down on Austin's chest, knowing this would not be a short story.

"So everything started great, we were watching the movie all cuddled up together on his couch, when that DOOF started making stupid directorial comments about the movie!" Trish yelled to them.

"Trish, Dez is a director. Of course he's gonna make comments about the directing. He does it all the time." Austin explained, placing one of his hands on his face, rubbing his eyes and forehead.

"Yeah, it just depends how he's talking about the directing. Dez loves every movie ever made, unless it has poor directing. Doesn't matter what genre it is, if it has bad directing he's not interested; you know that, Trish." Ally said, sitting up, resting herself more firmly against Austin's hips.

Austin drew in a sharp breath as she did so.

"Welp, looks like the problems solved. So Trish, you should probably go apologize to Dez; and if you could excuse us-" Austin said quickly, his self control starting to melt away.

"I _know_ he makes director type comments in every movie ever, and it's one of the things that I love about him. BUT, he should've just kept his comments to himself because I wanted to see that movie and a good boyfriend should keep their mouth shut in a movie their girlfriend wants to see. AND I only wanted to watch like the first 20 minutes then we could have just made out the rest of the movie because that's when the hot guys put their shirts on and start addressing the actual plot of the movie, so who cares about it after that? AND-"

"Trish, I'm sorry." Dez said, barging into the practice room.

Austin and Ally both let out impatient groans, which went unnoticed by Trish and Dez.

"I knew how much you wanted to watch that movie and I should've kept my stupid comments to myself."

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I overreacted. I love how you make comments about the directing in every movie, you're a director and that's what you do and I love that about you."

Trish and Dez smiled at each other before leaning in and connecting their lips together.

Things started to heat up between them then Trish pulled away.

"Um... Austin... Ally... Could you give us a little privacy." Trish said pointedly.

Austin and Ally just gapped at them.

* * *

Austin had decided to be a good son and help his dad out at the mattress store while his mom was out of town for a girls weekend; it had nothing to do with the fact that Ally said she would stop by every day to visit him. That would be crazy.

There were many things about the mattress store that annoyed Austin, and one of them was how the store was never really busy; so there wasn't ever really much to do.

Ally stopped by on her break to say hi. Austin was relived to see her. His dad had gone off to get lunch and the only people in the store was two middle aged women.

After the two women had left and his dad had not returned and he and Ally were now the only people left in the store, Austin felt that things were finally working in his favor.

She had gone back to the supply room to check something. Making sure the sign was switched to closed and the front doors were locked, Austin made his way back to the supply room.

She was looking through a mattress catalog. Her hair was up, fully exposing the soft skin on her neck.

Austin moved toward her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and placing his lips on her neck.

She shivered at his close proximity and craned her neck to give him better access.

His kisses on her neck became rougher and more hungry as he bit softly at her flesh.

She then turned around in his arms and pulled his lips down to meet hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as his hold on her waist tightened.

He then spun them around and pushed them backwards until her back hit the wall and he pressed their bodies together, kissing her even harder.

He disconnected their lips and moved his back over her jaw and down her neck, her moaning pleasantly the entire time, which was music to his ears.

He moved his lips back up and attached them to hers, kissing her passionately. It was hot and heavy and he loved every minute of it.

"Ahem." they heard someone say.

They were too caught up in each other to notice.

"AHEM." Mike said, Austin didn't even notice his father and continued kissing Ally.

"AUSTIN!" his father yelled. That broke them apart.

Austin and Ally turned to see Mike and both of their faces turned bright red and they looked down at the ground bashfully, avoiding eye contact with each other and Mike.

"I was just gonna as if you wanted anything to eat but I see you've eaten plenty today so carry on." Mike said right before he winked at them then left the room.

* * *

It was a rainy Thursday afternoon. Austin and Ally were in his living room studying. Well, Ally was studying, Austin was pretending to study while he actually just stared at Ally.

He loved watching her at work. Wether it was watching her write a song, do homework, record a song in the studio, he loved all of it. She was always so focused on whatever she was doing. She would bite her lip in concentration, which Austin found adorable.

He scooted closer to her on the couch.

"What 'cha doing?" he whispered in her ear, causing her to jump.

He pushed a few strands of hair out of her face and ran his thumb along her jawline softly.

"Um... I'm working on calculus." Ally replied, a smile forming on her face.

"Well... Do you feel like taking a break?" Austin asked her, a flirty tone in his voice.

"I don't know..." she replied, just as flirty.

He moved so their legs were pressed against each other, her trapped between the arm of the couch and his hard body.

"C'mon Als." he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "You've been cramming like crazy for this stupid test. You deserve a break."

"Well... I _guess_ I could take a break for just a few minutes..." she said, not able to keep the smile off her face.

He smiled in return and brought his lips up to meet hers in a sweet kiss.

It was passionate and flirty, never getting too intense, their smiles pressed against each other.

He moved his right hand into her hair, her hand went to rest on his pronounced jaw.

When their kiss started to heat up, Austin placed his hand on either side of her hips and twisted them so she was now leaning her back on the couch, him hovering over her.

She broke away from him and moved her lips down his neck, his eyes rolling back in his head as she did so.

She kissed over his collarbone before biting it roughly. He moaned loudly as she did so.

She moved her lips back to his as they continued to place short open mouthed kisses on each others lips, over and over and over.

Her hands traveled down his muscular back, putting her hand in his back pocket of his pants, squeezing his incredibly attractive ass.

He moved his hands from their spot on her waist, one moved down her leg to rest on the soft skin of her thigh; the other moving up to cup her breast, she arched her body into his as he did so.

"Hey guys!" they heard Mimi yell from the kitchen, having just come in from the garage door.

They quickly broke apart and frantically picked up their fallen books as they heard Mimi making her way to the living room.

"So did you guys have a good afternoon?" Mimi asked, looking at them innocently.

"Yeah, we just hang out and studied." Ally said, laughing awkwardly at the end.

"Yep, that's it. Nothing else happened. Nothing at all." Austin said nervously.

Mimi saw their tousled hair and wrinkled clothes, she saw that their lips were swollen and their cheeks were flushed, and she saw that Austin had a purplish bruise on his collarbone which had not been there when she left.

She wasn't dumb. She knew _exactly_ what they had been doing.

"Ok! You kids have fun studying! Dinner will be ready soon." she said walking back into the kitchen, but not before shooting them a knowing look and causing them both to blush bright red.

* * *

It was a slow day at sonic boom. Ally was writing in her book at the counter and Lester had left to run some errands.

Austin walked up behind Ally quietly and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

"You wouldn't happen to be writing about me in there, would you?" he asked her, teasingly.

"Maybe I am..." she replied, smirking.

He laughed lightly and kissed her cheek as she turned to face him, still in his arms.

He moved his hands to rest on her hips.

"So can I get a hello kiss?" Ally asked, looking up at home and wrapping her arms around his neck, playing with the hairs at the base of his neck.

"Well... I guess if you insist..." Austin said, leaning down to capture her lips in a quick kiss.

"Is that all you've got?" she asked him when he pulled away after their short kiss, which was _too_ short for her liking.

Smirking, he brought her lips to meet his in a slow and passionate kiss.

She moaned softly, tugging on his hair.

The kiss was flirty and teasing. He bit her bottom lip, before kissing her fully again.

Their tongues took turns darting out to taste each other, caressing each other.

She moved her hands down his arms and covered his hands, that were resting on her waist.

He grabbed each of her hands in his, intertwining their fingers.

Their intertwined hands dropped to their sides. He leaned down to kiss her harder, arching his neck down as she arch hers up.

She ran her thumbs over the outsides of his hands, he angled his head to deepen their kiss even more.

Austin heard someone cough from the other side of the counter; he broke away from Ally's lips to see if it was a customer who wanted something. Ally moved her lips over his jaw and neck.

His eyes were drifting shut again, until he saw who was standing on the other side of the counter with his arms crossed.

His eyes widened and his heartbeat sped up. He tugged on Ally's hand, trying to alert her of who was standing right behind her.

"What's wrong, baby?" Ally asked, looking up at her obviously nervous boyfriend.

Austin gulped as Ally turned to see her father standing on the other side of the counter.

They stood in silence for what felt like an eternity to Austin.

"Hey Dad!" Ally said loudly.

"Ally, I'm not paying you to make out with Austin-" Lester said.

"But Dad, you're not paying me at all..." Ally said.

"Do you want me to take away your allowance?" Lester said, raising his voice slightly.

"My allowance of chicken fingers...?" Ally said.

"Enough with the attitude young lady or you will be grounded!" Lester said.

"Mr. Dawson-" Austin began to say.

Lester turned to Austin, a glare forming on his face.

Austin gulped again.

"It's not Ally's fault. Don't punish her. If anyone should be punished, it should be me." Austin said.

"Don't listen to him, dad. He's just taking the fall for me. I was the one who initiated things." Ally said.

"I don't care who started what or what you did and frankly I don't want to know. Neither of you are in trouble. You are both adults now and you are in a committed relationship so obviously you are going to do... Those things- you know what, how about you two just take those boxes upstairs and we'll forget this ever happened."

"Deal." both Austin and Ally said, nodding frantically. Willing to do anything to get Lester to stop talking about them doing _those things_. Even if they had done _those things_ , they certainly didn't want Ally's dad talking about it with them, or knowing what they had done.

Because if Lester had nearly had a heart attack seeing Austin and Ally make out in the store, he sure as hell didn't wanna know what they had done on his daughter's tour that summer.

 _ **reviews make me happy :)**_


End file.
